Karate Kid 5
by oldshowaddict2015
Summary: Jakie LaRusso had no intention to go to California. Over the ten year mark that she hadn't seen her father, she began to not like him so much. But after she does arrive in California, things began to change. They say history repeats. They could be right.
1. Jakie's Arrival

This goes with the original Karate Kid...hence the term '5'. I haven't seen the remake, (that's the one with Jaden Smith) but then again, I don't have it. And when it was on TV, I clicked on it, but it was almost over. It was sorta good, from what I saw. But I still like the original better. Anyway, read and comment, all that nice stuff.

Chapter One

Jakie didn't want to be there. She had no intention of being there. Period. End of story. But her mom had to go to Texas, and there was no way she was going to go there after what had happened before. So, it was either California or Texas.

She chose California.  
>But not because she wanted to go there, but because she wanted to go to the beach. She didn't want to see her dad who lived there. She wanted to go to the beach. That was it. Her mom always said that she needed to see her dad. She always said that what he did was pretty cool.<p>

"What? Karate?" Jakie remembered asking her mother. "All he had to do was kick some guy's ass with a weird move. What's so special about that?"  
>Sure, she had met her grandmother, who lived in Newark, New Jersey. She thought she was pretty nice. Never made plans to see her dad ever since she was seven. Never.<p>

Until now.

But not because she wanted to see him, but because she didn't want to be stranded in Texas. She couldn't go to Jersey, because her grandmother was busy working, and didn't have much time to take care of a seventeen year old.

The car stopped in front of an apartment complex. Her mother, Samantha, looked at her.

"You'll love it here." she said.

"Yeah, well, that's what grandma said to him. Do you think he did?"  
>"Yeah, he did."<p>

Jakie rolled her eyes.

"Besides, you two will get along great."

"No, we won't." Jakie mumbled.

"If you keep thinking like that, I know you won't."

"Good, then I'll keep thinking like that." Jakie got out, and slammed the door. Samantha stayed in the car, and looked up.

"Lord, help me." she said, and got out. She saw Jakie digging around for her suitcase in the trunk of the car. The gate to the apartment building opened, and a little boy walked out. He looked around ten. That was Jakie's half-brother, Michael. She loved him, but that boy could get annoying.

"JAKIE!" he yelled, and tackled her, making Jakie scream.

"My God, Mike!" Jakie said, trying to get him off of her. "Trying to kill me?"  
>"I'm just happy to see you." Michael said.<p>

"Uh huh." Jakie said, eyeing her brother suspiciously. She always saw him when he came to visit her in Atlanta.

"I am."

"Okay. Then you won't mind if I do this." she said, kissing his head. Michael pulled away, and ran back towards the apartments.

"AH! GIRL COOTIES!" he yelled. Jakie began laughing. She looked around.

"Mom? Oh mom? Where'd she go?" she wondered, taking her suitcase out of the trunk. She shut it, and began walking towards the complex when she heard talking.

"...Well, it was either this or Texas. And she didn't want to go to Texas."

"I just don't see what she thinks is so bad."

"Me either."

It was Samantha and Daniel. Jakie rolled her eyes, put her iPod in, chose a song, turned it all the way up, and walked in. One earbuds fell out, and she tried to put it back in quickly.

"She didn't really want to be here." Samantha said. "But she chose this because she didn't want to go to Texas. Besides, I think she ought to get to know you better, and vice versa."

"I think so too." Daniel said. Michael was looking out the window, washing his hair with a towel. Jakie walked past them, and into the apartment.

"And she's going to be rude, I know this." Samantha said. "She never really wanted to be here."

"I can tell. But we used to get along so well together. I don't know why she's acting like this."

"It's probably just a phase. She'll get over it."  
>"I hope so."<p>

"She'll be here for the whole summer, and maybe some part of the school year. Depends on my job."

"Okay. If you say it's a phase, I hope you're right." Daniel looked into his apartment, where he saw Michael running from Jakie, who was laughing. "It's been ten years, Sam." he said. "She's changed. A lot."

"She has. In some ways. But she'll grow on you. Again, at least. Just...give her time."

```~~~INSIDE~~~```

"GIRL COOTIES! GO AWAY!" Michael screamed, and ran into the bathroom. Jakie just laughed harder.


	2. Meeting Joey

Chapter Two

It was around six thirty that afternoon. Michael eyed Jakie suspiciously at the dinner table, making Jakie smirk.

"So, what's Atlanta like?" Daniel asked, trying to make small talk.

"Boring." Jakie replied. She looked down at her plate, and took a bite of her salad.  
>"What happened in Texas?" Michael asked.<p>

"Nothing." Jakie said. "Nothing that you need to know, at least."

Michael looked at Daniel. "Just a word of advice, dad. Jakie's a vegetarian now."

"Really?" Daniel asked. "Since when?"  
>"Since I was thirteen."<p>

"What did you do in Texas?"  
>"Nothing."<p>

"Jakie."

"What?"

"Why are you lying?"  
>"I'm not."<p>

"Yes you are. I know a liar when I see one."

"I'm not lying." Jakie said, gritting her teeth. "I'm going to my room." She said, got up, and left. She slammed her door. Michael just sat there, and bit his lip.

"I have never seen her that mad before." He said. Rap music began to blast from Jakie's room.

"And now she's listening to Eminem. And the song is explicit. I'm gonna go outside. I can't be around this negativity." Michael got up and left.

(LATER)

"I just don't know what to do." Daniel said.

"_Just give her time," _his mother's voice said. Daniel always called his mother when he had a predicament. _"It's been ten years, she just needs to…..get used to the fact that she's in California and not Atlanta. Besides, she's a stubborn teenager, just like you were. She'll get over this phase."_

"Everyone says it's a phase. But, she's lying to me about something, I just know it. I don't know what she likes anymore; I don't know what she wants from me,"

"_She wants a father. You just need to give her time. She'll warm up to you. Trust me."_

"She acts like she wants nothing to do with me."

"_She has to warm up to you. You'll know when she wants to hang around you." _There was something going on in the background. Then there was a crash. _"Damn dog. Sorry honey, I have to go. I love you."_

"I love you too, ma." Daniel said, trying not to laugh. He hung the phone up, and then tried to imagine what was going on, or what Adie would've done. Then again, she was a puppy. Then he tried to think about what his mother had said. About giving Jakie time. Maybe he did have to do that.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Jakie walked out of the apartment around 12:00 noon. Michael was still asleep, and Daniel was at work. She knew she would be back before her brother woke up, so she walked down to the beach in her bathing suit and then her towel under her arm. She put her glasses on right when she got to the beach. There was a group of boys off to the side when she walked down the steps, one of them carrying a soccer ball. There was also a group of girls gossiping, sitting on their towels, and then people were scattered, and some were in the water. Jakie smiled, put her towel down, and just sat there. After a while, she saw the group of boys walk over towards the water. One of them, the one with beautiful blonde hair, turned and looked at her. Jakie blushed, and looked away. One of the boys, the one who was holding a soccer ball, kicked it and they began playing. But the blonde one just stood around, and then walked off.

"Hey! Joey! Come on!" one of the boys yelled.

"Nah, not right now." Joey said. "I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, man!"  
>"No thanks."<p>

"Whatever."

Jakie watched Joey leave, and really wanted to talk to him, but didn't really have the courage to. Then, the soccer ball soared over her head, and Joey caught it. He walked over to her.

"Don't hit the girl." He said, and kicked it back over to his friends. "Sorry about that." He said, looking at her.

"That's okay." Jakie said. "I don't really care. Boys will be boys."

"Yeah, that's what they all say."

Joey sat down next to her. "You have a name?"

"Jakie. Jakie LaRusso. I already know yours. Joey, right?"

"Yeah, Joey Lawrence."

(LATER)

"You know all about me," Joey said, as they walked. "Tell me about yourself. Where are you from?"  
>"Atlanta, Georgia."<p>

"Why'd you come here?"  
>"Well, it was either this or Texas, and I like beaches. I've been to the ones in Florida, so I just thought I'd see the ones here."<p>

"There's nothing really special about this place,"

"Yeah, but this is coming from a guy who's lived here all his life. This girl has never been here before. It's a new experience for her."

"You know any karate?"  
>"…Some." Jakie answered. "Not a lot."<p>

"Hey, I was wondering if you could come by my karate dojo tomorrow."

"Yeah sure."

"Joey!" someone yelled.

"Sorry. I gotta go." Joey said. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Jakie said as he walked off. "Defiantly."


End file.
